In the Stars
by Wings of Desire
Summary: Trying to help her best friend, Bella finds herself the center focus in a long and ancient battle.  OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a dark fantasy. It involves vampires, werewolves, fae, and other unnamed creatures. It is OOC/AU. I am looking for a beta if you are interested PM me. **

**This is just the beginning...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

_Long ago, there lived a clan of great promise. They were known for being practical, wise, strong, and loyal. Most of all they were known for being the Keepers. The Keepers held all of the knowledge of the immortal worlds that intertwined with the mortal world._

_The Seelie Queen herself deemed them worthy of such undertaking. They had tried to refuse but she promised them ill-fated punishment if any of the sons of Cullen fail in the duties given. They had no choice but to concede to the tedious charge. _

_Still the Queen cursed the family._

_"I bestow upon you Clan of Cullen the necessary tools you will need to keep such knowledge secret. If any of you, or your sons to follow, fails to keep this intelligence protected, you will only insure your own persecution."_

_It had taken them a long while before they truly understood her words._

_-The Prophecy_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean I can't see him?"

"Now, Bella, don't start getting upset with me. I'm just the messenger." He said wheeling himself around to exit the room.

"I don't understand, Billy. Why doesn't he want to see me?" I asked, clearly baffled.

Jacob, my best friend, had just returned from a month long trip to Spain. I had missed him tremendously. It was not like him to ignore me as he had been for the past twenty-four hours. Last I had talked to him, a week ago, everything seemed fine. Great even. He told me he was having a blast and met many great people. He also told me he could not wait to see me. What had happened in that week?

I followed Billy since he seemed to be ignoring my question.

"Is he jet-lagged or something?" I asked trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

"Yeah, sure." Billy replied in a bored tone.

I grabbed Billy's wheelchair, turned him around, and gave him a hard look that said 'you better start talking'. I blocked his path, he finally looked up at me, and I could see an edge of something lurking in his eyes.

Fear? Sadness? Concern?

"Listen, I will let him know you stopped by. He's sleeping and didn't want visitors today. 'Said he wasn't feeling well. Must be jetlag. I'll have him call you." He tried to maneuver around me.

I sighed, not completely convinced. "Fine."

"Can I get through now?" He asked nudging me with the left wheel.

"Sure." I stepped to the side and watched him turn back around.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'damn women always blocking paths' or so I thought that's what he said.

I called out a goodbye as I headed out the front door.

* * *

It had been a week since I had gone to the Blacks' house. I still heard nothing from Jacob. Either he was mad at me or had the worst case of jet lag to ever exist. I pulled out my cell phone from my purse.

_Where R U? Mad at me?_

No response came. Again.

I decided to call Billy and got him on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's Bella. Is Jake around?"

He sighed, "No he's not. He left last night."

"He left? Where'd he go?"

"Back to Spain. Then he was headed to Ireland or something."

"WHAT!"

"I said…"

"I know what you said but why?"

"Said there was some information he needed."

"Information? What information does he need?"

Billy seemed to contemplate what to say. After a moment, he finally responded.

"Jacob really should be telling you this. Something happened while he was gone. I think he witnessed something but he won't tell me what. He just said that it's important he finds some woman who may have seen something. It was all vague. I'm pretty confused myself."

"It must have been something big for him to go all the way back." I considered. "You say he is going to go to Ireland?"

"Yeah. The woman lives there in Dublin."

After getting off the phone with Billy, I reflected on the new circumstances. What is so important that Jacob could not get the information over the phone? Why did he have to fly back? Most of all why is it Jacob refuses to talk to me about it? I could help get information and he knows that I have the resources of being a private investigator to get what he needs.

I am damn good at my job.

Frustrated with Jacob, I pulled out my laptop and began researching recent events in Spain specifically in and around the areas that I knew Jacob had visited. I was determined to find out the reason as to Jacobs silence. As soon as I found my answer, I would help him any way I could.

An hour of research did nothing but bring up small articles on what I assumed was recent festivals and miscellaneous topics that did not seem to fit in any scenario I pictured with Jacob. However, it did not help that everything was in Spanish so I had to recall what little Spanish I knew.

I was looking for things related to a drug cartel or of that nature. Nothing.

I needed a lead so I did something I was sure Jake would be angry with me for. I put a watch on his credit cards and started packing a bag. When I land in Spain, I will meet right up with Jake and force him to let me in on what is going on.

It was easy to leave Forks. Most of my friends had moved on from Forks and those that stayed are married with a few kids. I have nothing but my own small PI office. No friends, no boyfriend, and no nine to five job holding me back. Therefore, it was an easy decision to go help my closest friend.

It was a slow month and only had to turn down one client. This ended up fine because she had found out that her husband had actually purchased the necklace for her not another woman. I did not tell her that he probably noticed she found the box so he lied covering his tracks.

I have little faith in men or relationships in general.

My father never spoke of my mother but I was sure she had cheated on him and then left him with a baby to raise on his own. He was a great father but he never opened his heart up again. I asked him about my mother once and he said, "My life with her was like a fantasy. You are the only reason I know it was real." He had quickly changed the subject.

As soon as the plane landed and I hastily made my way to the closest table to sit, I pulled out my laptop and checked once again to see if Jacob had used his credit card. Luckily, he had used it.

At a pub in Dublin!

How was it he was already in Dublin? Did he spend only one night in Spain or did he go straight to Dublin?

Disappointed, I headed to a ticket counter to purchase a new ticket.

I had really wanted to do a little bit of sightseeing since I was in Spain.

I had three hours until my plane left. I wondered if I would have enough time to take a taxi to town and back but decided against it. The sooner I got to Jake the better. Maybe we could enjoy Dublin. I had always wanted to go there.

The only other country I had ever been to was Australia on a special school trip. Jacob was not able to go since he was not in the AP classes. I had had fun despite Mike Newton's incessant flirting. Usually when Jacob was around Mike was too intimidated to approach me. Most people thought Jacob and I were more than friends and neither of us did anything to discourage their thoughts. We let them believe whatever they wanted.

Sitting at a bar top, I leaned closer to the bartender and asked for a vodka and cranberry. He nodded and poured my drink, setting it in front of me along with a basket of chips and salsa.

"Thanks," I muttered.

After a while, a man came and sat next to me at the bar top and I scooted my laptop closer to me in order to make room for him. I idly wondered why he chose the seat next to me and not one of the many other empty ones.

Then I looked over at him and did not mind – at all.

The man was gorgeous with dark hair slicked back, deep green eyes, and a fancy tailored suit.

He screamed money and sex.

"Hello," he nodded politely.

"Hello," I murmured back, trying to get back to work on my laptop.

"Here on business?" He inquired.

"Something like that. You?"

"Something like that." He repeated my answer with a smile.

I swooned inwardly.

"Actually, I am trying to help a friend. Seems he has gotten himself into some trouble." I revealed.

He gave an easy laugh, "It's easy to do. Get in trouble, that is. I keep finding myself there as well."

I looked him over, he was big, and it was easy to determine that he had an incredibly sculpted body under his suit. There was something about him that seemed dangerous.

"I find that easy to believe," I joked. "Bella," I said holding out my hand.

"Edward," he completed the exchange and a sizzling feeling went through my hand at his touch. An incredulous look passed in his eyes. I wondered if he felt it too.

"Where are you headed to meet this _friend_?" he asked coolly but stressing the last word as if in question.

"Dublin. Where are you headed?"

He smiled, "Dublin."

The way he answered sent a trill of fear through me. Something inside of me was screaming for me to run and hide while the other welcomed this man. He was leaning in closer, almost as if he was sniffing me, and I instinctually pulled back.

He leaned in again and spoke quietly, "It was a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps we will see each other again."

I felt his hot breath caress my skin. Every membrane was on end in expectation of something. When he stood to leave, relief and desire consumed me.

I wanted him to leave.

No, I wanted him inside me.

I was just as scared in that moment as I was infatuated.

This man was positively dangerous.

* * *

**The best thing for an author is feedback. Please review.**

**I will update shortly.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you! **

**-Wings  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all._**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was grateful that the flight from Barcelona to Dublin was less than three hours long. Edward had been on the same flight and though he sat in the very back, I could feel is warm gaze on me from where I sat. My traitorous skin prickled with fear and desire from the intent stare of the beautiful man. I felt strangely exposed as if his gaze was somehow stripping layers of my life off until I was bare.

It was unnerving that I found myself liking it when I should only be alarmed.

I tried to ignore the caress of his gaze and spent the rest of the flight planning how to find Jacob. When we finally landed, I rushed off the plane as fast as I could. I did not want to be tempted by the sexy creature that I had never once taken his eyes off me. It was not until I slipped into the women's restroom that the prickly feeling vanished.

I was relieved.

I had the cabdriver drop me off at Arlington Hotel in the Temple Bar District. After I checked in and relieved myself of my luggage, I walked over to Toscana-a little restaurant and pizzeria for dinner. I was struck by how beautiful the city was with its old brick buildings and fancy light posts. I made a vow to do some sightseeing after I found Jacob and before I left Dublin.

The only words I could decipher from this man's thick accent were "lass" and "Scotland". I had a feeling he was telling me some sort of story that was not related to the topic we were discussing. I had been standing there for ten minutes listening to this man with a fake smile and a few nods where I deemed appropriate. He snickered a few times and I figured he knew I did not understand what he was saying. The old man thought it was funny.

Moreover, he still had not answered my question and I was not in a good mood. I awoke with a migraine and the man seemed to have a fuzzy glow around him that made it hard to focus. I wanted to get back to the hotel and sleep it off.

"So, my friend Jacob?" I reminded the raconteur. "Big Native American guy, dark skin and eyes, wears his long hair tied back, came in and spent about thirty dollars last night?"

This morning, I got another hit on Jakes credit card. I was confused as to why he had made a purchase at a flower shop for thirty dollars but maybe the "woman" he needed information from was _more_ than an acquaintance of sorts. I have to think that maybe this whole thing was because Jake had finally met a girl who could hold his attention for more than the forty-five minutes it usually takes him to charm, seduce, and send them on their way.

Was Jake in love?

I doubted it. He would have told me if he were besotted. I was his best friend after all. _However, he has been secretive about whatever is going on. _

"Aye, lass. He was 'ere. I dinna ken where he went though."

"Was he alone?"

"Aye." The man rubbed his chin stubble with his fingers as if thinking hard.

"What did he buy?"

"Flowers." The old man gave me an obvious look.

"What kind?" I asked impatiently.

"Dill, morning glory, prickly gorse and rosemary." He listed very clearly and with a very mischievous smile on his face.

"What strange flowers to buy."

He laughed.

"Not around 'ere, lass."

The old man did not know which direction Jake had traveled but he did go into another story about how it is believed that those flowers are put together if you were trying to repel the Fae. I gave him a hard look.

"I don't believe in fairy tales, Old Man."

There was more laughter.

As I was leaving the store, I noticed a woman holding her child tight and giving me a strange look. I stopped at the door, turned towards her, and asked harshly, "What?"

She looked at the counter and I followed her gaze. The counter was empty. The old man must have gone into the back. I looked back at the woman and waited for a response.

None came.

I pushed through the door but heard the little girl ask her mother "who was that lady talking to?"

After my nap, and feeling a bit better, I decided to go to the pub Jacob had been at two days before. I figured Jake might show up and I knew I could use a drink. _Besides,_ I thought, _maybe the pub has Wi-Fi and I can get some work done._

The outside of the pub was average so I was shocked when I stepped inside and noticed the upscale furniture. Black leather couches decorated with red velvet pillows strategically placed throughout the room; some of them around a small fireplace. I headed to the bar top that had fancy leather bar stools and sat down.

"What will it be, álainn?" An attractive bartender asked.

"Coors light." I said as I started my laptop up. "Do you have Wi-Fi here?"

"No. You won't find that in a pub in Dublin." He smiled as if the thought was funny and went to grab my beer.

_Great_, I thought as I pushed my laptop closed.

The bartender returned with darker beer than the light beer I expected. I assumed it was a Guinness. "What is this?"

"A beer. A real one." He winked at me.

"I don't like darks." I pushed it back to him.

"Try it." He demanded as he pushed it back towards me again.

He held my gaze, not backing down.

I rolled my eyes at his command. "Do you always boss your customers around?" I asked.

"No. Only the ones I want to." He responded so sure of himself and winking again. Apparently being bossy was his way of flirting.

"Pretty," I pointed to the shamrock made in the foam.

"Very pretty." He agreed ignoring my obvious sarcasm. However, I did not think he was talking about his artistic abilities with foam designs. I hid my blush.

Sighing I picked up the beer and took a good guzzle. I had to admit that it was not bad. It felt like velvet going down and I quickly drained the glass. "I'll admit it was good. Another?"

"You should not drink so fast, álainn. I may have to walk you home to insure your safety." He said impishly.

"Just bring it, Casanova. I can walk myself back. Two beers is nothing."

He handed me another beer.

"What does Awl-in mean?" I asked.

"It's álainn and it means 'beautiful'." He slowly spoke the word. It still sounded like 'awl-in' to me.

I observed the bartender while he was helping other customers, letting the beer take its affect. He was cocky, yes, but he had a right to be. He was very muscular and nearly as dark as Jacob was. His hair was shoulder-length black. He had two tattoos and from what I could tell, they were dragons. They ran up both forearms and hid under his sleeve which were pulled back to his elbows. Something about him was delicately familiar but I could not pin point it.

Eventually he made the way back down to me and I asked him about Jacob but he said he had been off the last few days but he would ask around. We spoke for a few minutes about my trip and he offered to take me sightseeing after I found Jake. It turned out that Liam was a nice person and I found myself being a bit more flirtatious than usual.

Liam returned from asking his co-workers about Jake with no information. It seemed no one remembered him. Which was weird considering Jacob stands out being as big as he is. Disappointed, I ordered a shot and another beer and ignored Liam's warning that "females shouldn't drink alone".

"I'm not alone." I said with a flirtatious smile. For some reason, alcohol probably, my mind and body had succumbed to desire and I was looking at him with lust filled eyes. I caught myself and tried to shake it off.

It felt like the airplane trip all over again but worse because I _wanted_ to act on it.

Now.

I got a knowing grin back and mentally kicked myself for leading Liam on. It was obvious he thought we would be doing mattress mambo by the end of the night. Nevertheless, there was no way I would be taking him back to the hotel. I would keep my virginity intact.

I felt like I was being watched and looked around the room. Everyone was engrossed in his or her own conversation. No one, aside from Liam, paid me any mind.

I went to the restroom to cool down.

It helped.

Twenty minutes later, I was feeling a bit better. I could not stop laughing. Everything was hilarious. I wondered if I had somehow gotten a dose of Nitrous Oxide. My abdomen muscles hurt from my laughter but I did not mind. Laughter was my medicine for lust-filled thoughts.

I ignored the looks from the other bar patrons who were so obviously thinking I was crazy.

My vision was hazy but I saw something buzzing around me and it was shimmering. Giggling, I went to try to catch it and I swear I heard a faint shriek and I suddenly was not laughing anymore. I looked around in confusion. Liam looked at me and asked, "What was so funny?"

He was looking around the room for whatever it could be with a weird look on his face.

"I don't know." I replied.

Liam was getting ready to say something else but I did not hear it because suddenly I was being dragged off the stool and towards the back exit.

I screamed for help but Liam's eyes were wide as he watched my abduction. No one heard me any way. They were too engrossed in their own conversations and my captor had a large hand over my mouth.

I bit down. Hard.

"You bloody fool!" A silky male voice said sternly.

I began punching and kicking sloppily.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them at my sides. After a few minutes of trying to break his hold, and failing, I gave up. He was too strong.

I looked up to face my captor and was shocked. I tried to focus better through my drunk-vision. I had to be seeing this wrong. Desire overwhelmed me and I silently cursed myself for drinking. Obviously, it turned on the horny meter.

"E…Edward?" I asked.

Green eyes flaming with angry passion stared back at me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

There was a twitching under his eye and his jaw clenched tight.

"Have you been...following me?" I asked weakly. I was scared of the answer.

"Why did you try to touch it?" He spoke through his teeth completely ignoring my question.

"Touch what?" I asked, confused.

"The little Peal that was buzzing around you. Are you stupid?"

"Peal?"

"The fairy. You do realize what you just did. Every fairy will be on the alert for you."

"Fairy?" Perplexed I repeated his question, "Are you stupid?"

I laughed.

He grabbed my face with his left hand and pushed me to the wall, pressing his body into mine. The prickly feeling from the flight was back in full force. Any desire I had managed to keep at bay broke through and I relaxed into him.

In addition, I may have rubbed against him a little.

"I just saved your life, little girl. And you ask me if I am stupid?"

His grip loosened as he moved both of his hands to the side of my waist.

"What exactly did you save me from?" I asked while reaching my now free arms around his neck.

Somewhere the smarter side of me was screaming "what are you doing?" in my head.

I ignored it.

He smelled of deep spices and earth. I had the urge to rub every part of me against him to cover myself in it. I was having an effect on Edward as well. His hands began to stroke my sides slowly, side-tracking him from my question.

Again, the little part of my sober brain was screaming, "stop!"

Edwards head bent down and he trailed his nose along my jaw line.

My heart raced.

He inhaled.

My hands had moved up and now tangled in his hair. A low growl escaped his chest and it shot a brand new wave of desire through me. Shocking myself with my blunt actions, I moved my lips over to meet his.

He stilled.

"Edward," a familiar voice called.

"Liam." Edward growled.

"She's drunk."

Edward growled again and accused the intruder, "Thanks to you."

"I didn't know she was the one you were talking about." Liam explained.

"Really? What did you miss in my description?" Edward prodded.

I was still pinned against the wall, the grip on me stronger. I was happy for the interruption. I needed to get myself together. I was horrified with myself. How far would I have let it go? All the way? Here in the alley?

I did not make out with guys in alleys.

And I really _really_ wanted to.

"Get off me!" I pushed at Edward.

He stepped back to give me room but kept one arm in his grip. I tried to pull away by yanking my arm free. His iron grip was unbreakable.

"I said, LET GO!" I growled at him.

He did not even flinch. I turned to Liam for some assistance. None came.

"She doesn't know anything." Liam spoke to Edward.

"Really? Did you miss where she was trying to grab the Peal in there?" Edward asked, his tone still accusing.

"I didn't see it. But I thought maybe..." Liam gave me a look, " You can see Fae?"

"NO!" I shouted as I was trying to break free again by using my legs to push off Edward and release my arm.

"She can. I had a visit from a Phooka today. He said she was talking to him in a flower shop. Told me I should find the American girl who does not know that she has the vision." Edward informed.

"Wait. What? A Phooka?" I asked.

"A goblin." Both men said together.

"A goblin," I repeated, nodding my head.

I laughed because it was the only thing to do besides cry at the insanity. The thought of goblins and fairies was ludicrous. I was drunk and my imagination was in overdrive.

"How could she not know she has the sight?" Liam asked.

"That is what I want to know." Edward responded.

"Well, I'll take her back to her hotel and erase her for now." Liam decided.

"No. You stay away from her. I mean it." Edward growled, his spicy scent getting stronger.

Liam took a step back. "Fine. Then you should do something about her. She's getting hysterical."

I felt both sets of eyes on me as I tried to hold tears in. I could feel the flood gates opening. I was in a panic not sure what was real and what was from my drunken mind. I managed to shoot Liam a dirty look as another thought came to me.

"Did you…did you drug me?" I asked him.

It would explain my eagerness for sex.

Edward turned towards Liam, furious.

Liam looked at me appalled at my accusation.

"Never. I would never do that." Liam swore. "I don't need to."

"Little fucker." Edward released me and went after him.

"I meant I don't need drug women. They come to me willingly. Do you smell any drug in her system?" Liam was explaining.

Edward stopped apparently seeing reason to Liams words.

I was on the ground having a full on panic attack. I could not even muster the energy to run once Edward dropped his grip. "You're drunk. That's all." I mumbled to myself.

"If she tried to catch the Peal, you know what you have to do. If she is what you think." Liam said before walking back inside the bar.

Edward cursed as he bent down and picked me up. He held me for a moment, deliberating, before I felt him move my hair away from my neck. The last thing I remember is a stinging feeling as something sharp sank into my neck.

And then oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to OhmyitsV for being an AMAZING beta. You will all see how amazing this chapter looks compared to the first two. Its all thanks to her!

And thank you to Meghan for brainstorming with me on Monday. Let's make Starbucks a weekly thing!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_"If she tried to catch the Peal, you know what you have to do. If she is what you think." Liam said before walking back inside the bar._

_Edward cursed as he bent down and picked me up. He held me for a moment, deliberating, before I felt him move my hair away from my neck. The last thing I remember is a stinging feeling as something sharp sank into my neck._

_And then oblivion._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The pain in my head was gnawing its way out. _Pulsing_. _Throbbing_. I kept my eyes closed for as long as I could, letting the pain subside. I was willing the pain to stop as if I had some sort of means to do so.

Willpower did nothing, so I took my next best approach.

I cried.

I may be a twenty-six year old private detective who is in a foreign country searching for a friend who may or may not want to see me_,_ but primarily_,_ I was just a girl with a hangover from hell.

The only cure?

Tears.

…and lots of them.

Eventually, I wiped my eyes, forced myself up, and gulped the glass of water I found on my nightstand. I was unsure of when I had placed it there. I started thinking about the foolish and irresponsible activities of last night for the first time, but I could not remember anything past the shot that I had taken. I threw myself back down against the pillows.

There it was, the proof that something had indeed occurred. My pillow and bed were infused with a deep earthy scent. It was the kind of smell you find in the wilderness- rich soil, the spicy smell of the trees and plants mixing, and a faint hint of fresh water.

The scent was one hundred percent male.

I groaned. Liam, the bartender, had warned me to not drink so fast. Stupidly, I ignored him. He was right when he told me I should slow down. I assumed he ended up getting me back to the hotel just as he said he would. He seemed the type unable to let me do anything too stupid.

At least I hoped so.

That did not explain why I could smell _him_ in my bed.

_Protect from others, take for yourself, _I thought just as I jumped out of bed, yanking the blankets with me and painstakingly searching the bed for any evidence of sex.

None.

"Thank Heavens." I heaved on a sigh. I still felt uneasy about the situation_,_ but much better knowing that _that_ did not happen.

I was a little pissed at Liam_, _even though I was not sure if I had a reason to be. I _am_ my own responsibility and he _did_ warn me.

There was still that part of me that was ballistic over the idea of him in my bed with me drunk.

I checked my body; I was still wearing my shirt from last night_,_ though my pants were off. Undergarments were still covering where they needed to be.

"That dirty little bastard!" I barked.

Liam and I needed to have a few words.

But as soon as the headache cleared.

I rang the bell at the front desk after repeatedly trying to get the young girl**'**s attention. She was only five feet away_,_ but she had yet to look up from her iPhone, where she was blushing and giggling over a boy's text, I was sure. I had been here for nearly five minutes and I was in a hurry to get to the pub to tell Liam off.

"What can I do for you?" She asked before tearing her eyes away from the phone.

"I need to see if my friend is staying at this hotel."

She gave me a hard look, barely covering up the "puppy love" in her eyes. "It's against company policy to give out that information."

"Please? It's extremely important."

She looked at me as if she hated to say no_,_ but that was where it was going. I tried to play the lover's angle since she seemed smitten with whoever her text partner was. I thought that maybe it could work.

"You see, I flew all the way here from the states following him." I bit my lip and tried my best to look tearful to get into character. "He confessed his love and I…I was scared. I let him leave." I sniffled and continued, "He is my soul mate and he thinks I don't love him! You have to help me!"

She was looking at me awestricken. I knew I had her so I repeated, "You have to help me fix this!"

It took her all of two seconds to agree.

"Okay, okay. But if anyone asks_,_ it was not me." She started typing on the computer. "What's his name?"

"Jacob Black."

She stiffened and looked up at me with gloomy eyes. "I'm sorry_,_ but he checked out already."

"Today?"

She shook her head slowly. "Yesterday."

"Was he here alone?" The girl shook her head again.

"Do you have the name of who he was with?"

"No. It was a girl, though," she confessed, still shaking her head.

She looked so distressed to give me the news that my so-called soul mate had already moved on.I felt guilty for having lied to the poor girl.

"I only remember because I checked them out and the girl was a bit weird. She was clinging on to his arm like her life depended on it." She looked at me while I puzzled over the new information. "I'm so sorry. Maybe if you find him, he can explain."

"Thank you," I said as I ran out the door.

Two blocks and five minutes later, I was darting straight for the bar top where Liam stood_,_ pouring a beer with his back to me. I glared daggers at him.

He sensed me because I could see his back become rigid. I swear I heard him whisper "Edward" before turning around with a fake shit-eating grin on his face.

"Wipe the grin, dickhead," I spat.

He gave me fake pout. "Why so mean today?"

"You know exactly why," I growled. "You were in my bed! You left me half-naked!"

"And you wanted to be fully naked?" He asked in mock confusion. "I have morals, you know." He smirked.

I growled at him, completely ignoring the arousing heat that was suddenly swirling around me.

_That's weird_, I thought. _Yet familiar. _

He laughed. "Calm down, álainn. It was not me," He informed.

"What? You let me leave with a stranger?"

"No. You left with my cousin. He wasn't a stranger at all."

I was getting ready to carve a permanent frown into the happy clown's face.

"At least not a stranger to me."

I inched closer, fists clenched, and snarled, "You son of a bitch."

"Careful, álainn."

I was about to give him one hell of a blow when the scent in the bar got increasingly stronger. It roused every nerve ending in my body. My skin flushed and I felt myself arching my back in a slightly sexual way as I turned around.

I felt like a fish caught on an angler's hook. The man standing behind me had the pole and he was reeling me in slowly. I recognized this man.

"Edward?" The question was more of a purr.

His head tilted to the side, graceful as a snake, as he looked me over, spending extra time on my neck. It made my skin feel like he was slithering up and down on me. My neckline was blazing from the gaze and I brought a hand over it.

I could not rationalize why it made me feel bare, as if I knew him as if we were the same.

The obstructed view brought his eyes to mine. My heartbeat pulsed faster under his intense stare. His eyes were devouring me, sucking me in, like a black hole. It was hard to look at him_,_ so I looked down to gather my wits, my eyes caught on his neck where the light in the room left a shadow inching across it.

He self-consciously pulled his collar up_,_ hindering my view.

I gulped like an idiot wondering if I made him feel as exposed as he made me.

"Bella." He nodded, then looked over my shoulder and glared.

"Edward, care to make it clear to Bella that I don't strip my girls half-naked without leaving them satisfied?" I turned so both Edward and Liam was in my sight.

He was not saying what I thought he was.

_It was Edward? How does he know Liam? They are cousins?_

My mind was swirling.

"So, Bella, it seems he was not a stranger to you either." He looked at me curiously. "Or did you just now remember?"

He did not wait for an answer, the look on my face giving away my ignorance, and he got back to work.

Taking a deep breath and one-step towards Edward, I tried my best to ignore his allure; I closed my eyes, and began my interrogation. "Tell me," I ordered.

"Tell you what?" he said_,_ somehow making his soft tone sound furious.

"What did we do? Kiss?" I sneaked a peek. "More? I know you were in my bed. Your cologne is undeniable." I sniffed the air as if proving a point.

"Open your eyes and I will tell you."

I snorted.

"You can't hide from this," he said, even more irritated. "You can't hide from me." There was an edge to his voice that I could not place.

After a moment of my stubborn silence he continued. "You have explaining to do as well."

"Me?" My eyes flew open and I closed the gap between us, enraged. "Me?" I started poking at him_,_ but he stood his ground_,_ not flinching a muscle. "What the hell do I have to explain? That I was drunk? I thought that was obvious."

Up close to him_, _I could see movement coming from a small tattoo on his neck. I focused on it_, _but I just managed to see a snake shaped as the infinity sign. It moved restlessly.

I watched as its tongue slithered in and out.

I blinked, trying to clear my mind.

There was no way I was seeing this. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. When I looked back up to Edward, he had managed to hide his neck completely under the collar of his black suit.

I ignored the hallucination, thinking it was better than announcing that I was crazy. Instead I told myself it was shadows playing tricks on me.

"You have not answered me," I spoke.

He sighed.

Was that disappointment in his eyes?

"We kissed. That's all."

I could hear the authenticity of his words. He was telling the truth. I let the stress of it leave my body. "Good_,_" I said harshly, even though my body was screaming, _"No! What __a pity_!"

It was obvious that my body wanted him. Anyone could tell by the way I stood through our exchange. I might have been yelling and poking at him_, _but my body was leaned in towards him as if offering him it for the taking.

I seriously doubted he missed that fact. Actually, he seemed to be trying to hide a smirk behind his cold stare. I did not have time to stop and ponder why he had shown up in the first place. Every time I tried to think, all that I could see in my head were sexual images. Details of ideas that I have never dreamt possible. I tried to focus through it.

_Liam had whispered his name…and he appeared._

My conclusions not making any sense, I asked the obvious question.

"Okay then why could I smell you in my bed?"

He smiled, smugly. "Well, just because we didn't have sex doesn't mean you didn't try."

I had no response besides, "If that were to be true. It was the alcohol. So don't flatter yourself, pretty boy."

"Of course not." He saiddryly,tugging at his collar.

I realized I was mimicking his actions by rubbing my own neck. I stopped_,_ but my skin felt irritated and I automatically rubbed at it again. My neck was on fire!

Something lurked in the back of my head. It was something I should know. Something undeniable.

"Holy shit!" Liam said quietly. I had not noticed that he joined us again and for the first time since I had known him his voice was very serious

"You marked her?" he whispered at Edward, his eyes were full of astonishment.

Edward stood there, the same masked expression on his face.

"What? Marked me?" I asked.

They ignored me.

"And it worked! This is incredible!"

"What worked? What mark?" I asked.

"Do you see how it's moving and shimmering? It's a miracle," Liam marveled. "Why did you not tell us?"

"I did not know." Was Edwards only response.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, panicked and annoyed. I was rubbing my neck hard now, knowing that there was something there. My fingers feeling a small patch that felt bumpy and coarse.

I waited for an answer, and got none. I made a beeline for the restroom and pushed past a group of girls. "Hey, watch it!"

In the restroom, I made my way to the mirror_,_ dreading what I might find.

_Something horrendous? Some horrible dry skin patch? Oh no, some sort of weird brand?_

_Wait a second…Edward marked me. What could he have possibly marked me with? What did we really do last night?_

Sure enough, the mark Liam was talking about was none other than the exact same tattoo that Edward had on his neck only smaller.

A snake in the shape of an infinity sign.

All except it was moving as if it were restless.

In addition, it was shimmering as if the snake were moving wet in the moonlight.

How in the hell did Edward manage to tattoo me? What the hell kind of tattoo was this?

Marked me, indeed.

That bastard.

A cry of fear and anger bubbled in my chest.

I screamed.

* * *

Come on hit that **REVIEW** button and tell me what you think!

Thanks guys!

-Wings (aka Nikki)


End file.
